<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The List by LordofLezzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669165">The List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies'>LordofLezzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex failed to pick up some things on the grocery list, Addison isn't happy about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just another idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I imagine married meddison and Alex living with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was standing with the refrigerator door open, searching for the salad dressing Karev was supposed to pick up at the store, for her salad.</p><p>“Do you ever actually look at the list?” She groaned as her roommate shuffled into the kitchen. </p><p>“If you don’t like the way I grocery shop do it yourself.” The door to the fridge slammed shut and she turned to face him.</p><p>“Do I look like a woman that is going to “do it herself” because you fucked up again?” He gulped. She would drag him into the store by the ear if she had to, because he was going to get it right. “Take the fucking list off of the refrigerator door and buy the damn things on the list while you are at the store, it’s not that fucking difficult Karev!” Every time it was his week to go to the store something was missing the next morning and it was pissing her off. Meredith picked up everything when it was her week and Addison picked everything up when it was her week, but Alex Karev forgot her vinaigrette dressing, the avocados, q-tips, and the chicken breasts. </p><p>“It’s not my fault you add things to the list after I’ve already left,” he said.</p><p>“If you just took the list with you instead of taking a picture of it, I would know not to add anything to it, it’s not that hard Karev!” He rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>“You’re not going to drag me to the grocery store are you?” He groaned. </p><p>“Do I have to, or are you going to take the list next time?” She asked.</p><p>“So bossy,” he said with another eye roll. “I guess Mer gets off on that,” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Bossy in the streets, submissive in the sheets.” Meredith appeared, wrapping her arms around Addison. The redhead’s cheeks burned and Alex let out a full bodied laugh. </p><p>“Meredith,” Addison groaned.</p><p>“Same argument every three weeks, Alex take the damn grocery list! If it wasn’t for Addie we’d probably starve.” Meredith pecked Addison’s cheek and glared at Alex who rolled his eyes. They probably wouldn’t starve, but they’d be eating more takeout and sandwiches than they already did.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll take the list, anything to get your wife off my back about the damn grocery shopping,” he grunted before walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>“You were going to drag him by the ear into the organic grocery store weren’t you?”</p><p>“The thought had crossed my mind,” Addison laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>